


Ode to Jean/Marco

by Total_Fangirl



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Me rambling about how much I love Jean/Marco, Ode to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live for you, dearest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Jean/Marco

I live for you, dearest Jean. 

Your sandy blond hair and glaring eyes 

Your pessimistic nature keeps me going 

Uncontrollable anger and deep sorrow 

I pray for your victory. 

I live for you, dearest Marco.

His angelic nature and adorable freckles 

Ripped apart by the cruelest of fates 

We mourn your death by the bonfire, 

Not knowing if the bones he holds are yours

May you rest in eternal peace 

And watch us win from above.  

I live for you, Jean 

I live for you, Marco 

His Sweetness and gentleness hold him by the reins

His sarcasm and attitude make him laugh like the clearest of bells 

They, polar opposites, together as one

They are what make me feel alive 

I pray 

I breathe

I live for you, JeanMarco


End file.
